Unused Features
VR= There are several Unused Features for ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted''. They are mostly found hidden in the game files. Showtime Stage Performance The performance of the original animatronics is already teased by Scott since the game was first announced. However, this later becomes a problem as he couldn't find the right voice for Freddy Fazbear. And unfortunately, the feature was lastly temporarily removed from the game. A file can be found in the game, however, showing the animation of the animatronics as well as the music of the performance. The lyrics have been prepared as well, but the voice of the animatronics are just placeholders. And in the early access version of the game, Kellen Goff, Joe Gaudet and Amber Lee Connors was credited as Freddy, Bonnie and Chica respectively. However, this is removed from the final version of the game as well. ---- Mangle's Vent Repair In the Mangle level of Vent Repair, there is a development note written outside the map of the level. In the note, it states that another vent placed on the ceiling was originally planned, but was removed from the game. ---- Multiplayer Mode In the game file, there are several files placed in a folder called "MultiPlayer". The folder consists of files called "CharacterInfo", "CharacterInfoTable", "MPGameMode" etc. This might hint that a Multiplayer Mode was planned for the game, but it was unsure if this was scrapped or planned for future use. ---- Withered Animatronics Previously in the FNaF 2 segment, the Withered Animatronics are absent, including Withered Foxy which was replaced with Foxy in the game. However, a Withered Foxy model can be found in the game file, but is unfinished with lack of textures and a missing left arm. There is also a texture in the game that is a scanned photo of one of the pages in The Freddy Files. It shows the path that the Withered Animatronics take in FNaF 2. This could possibly mean that they are planned to be included in the game, but was removed for unknown reason. In a later update the main four Withered Animatronics were added in the FNaF 2 segment. HW WFoxy Unused.png|The unused model of Withered Foxy. Withered Foxy (Unfinished).png FNaF VR Whitered Foxy.png Freddy_files_texture.png|The photo of The Freddy Files page as a texture. ---- Freddles' Animations Some animation files was found in the game file, containing the animation of Freddles jumpscaring the player and them going under the bed. Freddles only appear in the Hard Mode of Repair Freddy in Parts and Service, but have no threat to the player, so it was unknown why the file is there. However, in Build-a-Mangle, the jumpscare animation was used but as a distraction to the player, but the unused animation of a Freddle going under the bed is still left unused. FreddleJumpscareVR.gif|The unused Freddle jumpscare. FreddleBedVR.gif|The unused animation of a Freddle going under the bed. ---- Colored Plushbabies In the files, two unused colored variant models for the Plushbabies are found: One in darker blue dress without a red stitch and the other in orange/yellow dress with both eyes. BabyPlush-Unused1.png|The blue unused variant of Plushbaby PlushBaby-Unused2.png|The yellow-orange variant of Plushbaby |-|AR= There are several Unused Features for ''Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery''. They are mostly found in the game files. Faz-Facts There are several texts found in the game file, all starting with "Faz-Facts:". These facts are about the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza franchise, and is actually helpful to explain the timeline in the FNaF series. However, these are scrapped for unknown reason and cannot be found in the actual game. Category:Help Wanted Category:Unused Features